Odio a la hermosa chica nueva
by Kai M. Kyouyama Asakura
Summary: Ella era la chica más problemática y desagradable que había conocido jamás. Aunque no podía negar que era también la más hermosa. CAPÍTULO SEIS, ¡ARRIBA! :3 Pasen, lean, comenten, ¡disfruten! YXA
1. Chapter 1

Odio a la hermosa chica nueva.

...

SHAMAN KING NO ME PERTENECE, PERO LA HISTORIA SÍ. PROHIBIDO REPRODUCIR EN CUALQUIER OTRA PARTE SIN MI PERMISO.

...

Capítulo 1. La novedad.

...

Aquel día lo recordaría por siempre.

Para no romper la rutina, se había quedado dormido las dos primeras clases, y apenas iba desperezándose en su lugar.

Respiró y suspiró satisfecho; en sus sueños salieron naranjas y un hermoso cielo azul.

-¡Por fin despertaste! ¡Y yo que creí que ya estabas muerto!

Yoh sonrió ante el comentario de Horo, y mirando a Ren y a Manta preguntó si ya casi tocaba hora libre.

-Es que Hao se comió mi desayuno.- Lloriqueó el castaño a media voz, para que el mayor no lo escuchara.- Y tengo mucha, ¡muchísima hambre!

-Todavía faltan dos clases para la hora libre, Yoh...

El joven iba a replicar con dramas cuando entró el siguiente maestro. Se resignó, se sentí cómodamente y escuchando la suave voz, se fue arrullando otra vez.

Casi siempre era así. Yoh dormía gran parte de la mañana y cuando se sentía con energía suficiente, ponía atención al resto de las clases.

-¡ASAKURA!- El grito del maestro lo hizo brincar en su butaca.- ¡Párese de una buena vez!

El joven buscó a su hermano con la mirada, y al ver que él también lo observaba (sonriendo burlonamente), se dio cuenta que le habían llamado a él.

-¡Bien!- El maestro bufó al ver a Yoh de pie.- Sé que por supuesto no estuvo escuchando nada, pero la señorita Kyouyama, una joven de nuevo ingreso, será su compañera de banca. ¡Y a ver si ya va poniéndome atención!

El muchacho enrojeció por el regaño, y al ver a la dichosa compañera nueva, sudó frío.

Era delgada, rubia y con cabello largo. Largo... Muy largo... Pensó que quizás sería sedoso, y las ganas de acariciar el cabello de su nueva compañera lo inundaron.

¡Era realmente bonita!

-Je, je, je...- Se rascó la cabeza nervioso.- Perdón, maestro.

-Sí, sí, como sea. Siéntese niña.

La joven pasó y se sentó junto a él, con una expresión de aburrimiento terrible.

Trató de calmarse, pero la presencia de la joven lo mantuvo alerta. Tan fría, tan lejana.

Se atrevió a mirarla de reojo y pudo ver que debajo de la mesa jugaba con el móvil. Yoh miró a todos sus compañeros, pensando que estaba prohibido sacar el celular. Sólo Hao miraba en su dirección.

Trataba de interesarle a la joven y sonreía con su clásica de galánpuedetodo.

Yoh observó con más curiosidad a Kyouyama, quien, al darse cuenta de la mirada de Hao, le miró y sonrió burlonamente, para luego alzar el dedo medio sin ningún pudor.

Hao soltó una carcajada breve y volvió la mirada al frente.

Yoh la miró de lleno, impactado.

-¿Qué me ves, idiota?- susurró con frialdad.

-No creo que debas ser tan grosera con la gente... Te pierdes la oportunidad de hacer nuevos amigos...

La chica lo miró fastidiada. ¿Amigos? ¿Y eso para qué? En toda su vida ningún supuesto "amigo" le había servido de nada.

-Ajá.

Y aburrida regresó al teléfono.

El moreno, realmente sorprendido y ligeramente molesto, sacó un cuaderno y se puso a escribir lo que decía el maestro.

La chica le había quitado todo el sueño.

-Mira, mira, ¿ya viste...?- susurró Horo a Ren.- ¡Yoh está poniendo atención!


	2. Chapter 2

Odio a la hermosa chica nueva.

...

SHAMAN KING NO ME PERTENECE, PERO LA HISTORIA SÍ. PROHIBIDO REPRODUCIR EN CUALQUIER OTRA PARTE SIN MI PERMISO.

...

Capítulo 2.

...

"¿Qué hice mal? ¿A quién ofendí para que sucediera esto?" El muchacho no dejaba de pensar en lo ocurrido. "Gruñe todo el día y si no me ha mordido es porque escondo los dedos en el pantalón. Qué horror."

Habían pasado un par de días desde la llegada de Kyouyama al salón, e Yoh no podía estar más angustiado. "¿Qué haré hoy? Ya ni dormir puedo con semejante mujer a mi lado".

Era grosera con todos, pero cuando estaban sentados uno al lado del otro, parecía que la chica encontraba especialmente divertido molestarlo. Solía patear su silla, con la excusa de que invadía su espacio personal, moverle la pluma al escribir "por accidente" pisarlo al pararse al baño o a cualquier otra parte. Fuera del salón lo dejaba en paz. Si algún chico la miraba demasiado le soltaba una grosería o una mala seña. Si las chicas cuchicheaban de ella en los pasillos las miraba de tal manera que todas callaban al instante. "¿Por qué todos le tienen tanto miedo?" Pensaba cada vez que lo notaba.

Al segundo día ya tenía a casi todas las chicas enemistadas, y a los chicos oscilando entre el babeo y el miedo.

Si pedía algo, más de diez manos se lo ofrecían, sin recibir ninguna palabra de agradecimiento, ni siquiera una sonrisa.

Yoh se sentía particularmente fastidiado, pues no entendía el gigantesco poder de atracción de la chica con la personalidad que tenía. Ese día había dormido las primeras horas, y Kyouyama se divirtió como nunca pintándole los brazos con plumón indeleble y llenándole el cabello de papelitos ensalivados.

¿Cuál era su problema? Todos se habían burlado de él al salir de esa clase y su cabello le había quedado pegajoso.

Estaba aún tranquilo (era difícil molestarse) pero también había decidido que no permitiría que lo tratara así.

Hoy hablaría con ella.

Permaneció despierto toda la mañana, pendiente de los movimientos de la rubia y tomando apuntes (cosa nueva para él y los profesores de las primeras horas).

Cuando llegó la hora libre, esperó a que la mayoría de los muchachos salieran, y al ver que la joven guardaba sus cosas, le habló en voz baja.

-Kyouyama, ¿podemos hablar?

La joven rodó los ojos y sin responder caminó a la puerta. No tenía ganas en absoluto de hablar con nadie.

-Espera.- La tomó de la muñeca sobre la sudadera.- Necesito hablar contigo.

-Suéltame. –Sus ojos se tornaron rabiosos.

-¿Qué pasa contigo? ¿Cuál es tu problema?

-Suéltame ya.

-¿Te hice algo?- Yoh no se acobardó ante la mirada amenazante.- Porque a mi parecer no te he faltado al respeto en ningún momento para que te comportes así conmigo.

La rubia cerró los ojos y respiró profundamente, para luego jalar su brazo.

-¡SUÉLTAME!

Yoh asustado por el grito, cedió y la soltó, y la chica se fue de espaldas, cayendo de sentón y golpeándose con las bancas en la espalda.

-¡Kyouyama!- El joven se acercó a ella, preocupado.- ¿Estás bien?

Se acuclilló frente a ella y trató de agarrar sus manos para levantarlo, pero ella retrocedió con velocidad.

-No me toques.

Había miedo escondido tras la ira de su voz.

-No te voy a lastimar, ¡sólo quiero ayudarte!

Yoh no entendía nada, ¿qué de extraño podía tener tenderle la mano para que se pusiera de pie? Trató nuevamente de tocarla, pero la chica gateó lejos de él, se levantó y salió lo más rápido posible del salón.

-¡Espera, por favor!

Pero nada. La chica ya se había ido.

Durante un rato la buscó, pero no la encontró en ninguna parte. Vio a sus amigos en la cafetería y se sentó con ellos, para platicar en lo que empezaba la siguiente clase.

-Neh, hermanito.- Hao interrumpió la conversación de Horo y Ren.- ¿Ya conseguiste para mí el número de Kyouyama? Está muy guapa.

-No.- Y aunque sonó como siempre no ocultó su indiferencia.- ¿Entonces iremos a tu casa, Horo?

-¡Oh! ¡NOOOOO! ¿Y estar toda la tarde con Pillika?

-Es justo mi tipo.- Hao estaba como ido, viendo a la chica que acababa de aparecer en la entrada de la cafetería, justo cuando Yoh se había dado por vencido en su búsqueda.- Rubia... Pelo largo... Rebelde...

-Sí Hao, es bonita.- Yoh miró a Ren.- Pon tú tu casa, amigo.

-¿¡Yo!? ¿Y por qué yo? ¡Siempre hacen destrozos y estupideces cuando van a mi casa! O bueno, ven tú. –Miró burlonamente a Horo.- Este azul no entra.

-¿¡Qué dices, chinito!?- Horo se levantó de golpe, llamando la atención del resto de la gente y haciendo reír a Yoh.- ¡Me vas a extrañar en tu casa, picudo de porquería!

-Y su cuerpo... ¡Pff! Una cosa gloriosa sin duda.- La voz de Hao detuvo en seco a los muchachos que estaban a punto de golpearse.- Dormir con ella debe ser lo más placentero del mundo.

-Ella no es un objeto sexual Hao.- La voz de Yoh fue firme y clara.- No deberías pensar así de ella...

-¡Ay hermanito!- El muchacho sonrió burlón sin despegar la vista de Anna.- Quizás algún día comprendas lo que las mujeres quieren en realidad.

Yoh permaneció callado, pero no le agradó su observación en lo más mínimo. No importaba si Kyouyama le caía mal, merecía respeto como todas las demás.

-¡Hola chicos!- La vocecita de Manta lo distrajo de su molestia y le devolvió la sonrisa.- ¿Qué harán hoy?

-¡IR A LA CASA DEL CHINO!- Rugió Horo mientras se colgaba del cuello de Ren, feliz de que la conversación incómoda hubiese terminado.

-¡No, maldita sea, no!

-¡Prometemos no romper nada esta vez!

Yoh levantó la mano en señal de juramento y Horo hizo otro tanto.

-¡Está bien! – dijo después de un rato.- ¡pero en serio cúmplanlo! ¿Tú vienes, Manta?

-Yo creo que sí, aunque ya casi viene el trabajo en equipo de literatura...

-¡Perfecto!- gritó Hao asustando al resto.- Esta es mi oportunidad perfecta para acercarme a Kyouyama. ¡Iré a hablar con el profesor!

Yoh y los demás hicieron cara de desaprobación, pero el muchacho ya estaba muy lejos para enterarse.

El resto de las clases la chica permaneció callada en su sitio, procurando no moverse y pasar desapercibida para el castaño. En un momento de distracción, Yoh estiró el brazo para tomar una pluma, rozando sin querer su brazo, y ella se quitó instantáneamente.

"Qué raro" pensó, pero no se atrevió a decir algo.

Saliendo fueron a casa de Ren, y los muchachos le hicieron olvidar por completo el asunto de Kyouyama. Tomaron un par de cervezas, jugaron videojuegos y durmieron a media sala, devolviéndole su característico buen humor y su sonrisa.

Al día siguiente, mientras entraban al salón, Yoh iba pensando en lo divertida que había sido la noche anterior, y estaba seguro de que con el excelente ánimo que traía el día iba a ser divino.

Se sentó junto a Kyouyama, que apestaba a cigarro, y sacó sus cosas sin mayor preocupación.

Entró el maestro de literatura, y jovial como sólo podía estar en época de exámenes y de trabajos, saludó a los jóvenes.

-Bueno, como ya sabrán, el calendario anuncia la próxima entrega de trabajos... Recordarán también que son cuatro, y que estos equivalen al 70% de su calificación... A continuación les diré los equipos.

Manta lo miró y sonrió, pues ya sabían de qué harían sus trabajos y estaban seguros de ser equipo, puesto que el maestro siempre los colocaba así.

-Oyamada Manta, y Asakura Hao...- Miradas de sorpresa, enfado y miedo respectivamente.- Asakura Yoh y Kyouyama Anna.

-¡¿QUÉ?!- Hao se infartó.- ¡Maestro, esto es un error! ¡A mí nunca me toca con Manta!

-Oh, no. Yo no me equivoco nunca. Hao iba a replicar.- Y no, no hay NINGUNA POSIBILIDAD de cambiar algo.

Los cuatro estaban impactados. Manta e Yoh, a punto de llorar.

...

Comenten :D Espero les haya gustado :D


	3. Chapter 3

Odio a la hermosa chica nueva.

...

SHAMAN KING NO ME PERTENECE, PERO LA HISTORIA SÍ. PROHIBIDO REPRODUCIR EN CUALQUIER OTRA PARTE SIN MI PERMISO.

...

¡Hola! Bueno, aquí está el tercer capítulo. Para aquellos que estén interesados, ¡no se olviden! Ya tengo escrito hasta el sexto capítulo y sigo trabajando en ella, pero publicaré únicamente los Viernes. Espero les guste la historia tanto como a mí me está gustando hacerla. :33

¡Oh! Comenten si les gustó. :D :3

...

Capítulo 3.

...

-Esto es tu culpa.- Refunfuñó Hao mientras iban de vuelta a casa.- Tu maldita culpa.

-¿Pero por qué mía?

-Por ser mi gemelo. Debiste morir al nacer.

Yoh lo miró un poco dolido por sus palabras, pero no le respondió. Sabía que su hermano era así cuando estaba molesto, y no quería discutir con él.

¿Y ahora qué haría? La chica estaba reacia a hablar con él de cualquier cosa, y no sabía cómo debía comportarse ahora para enmendar lo pasado. ¿Cómo podría hablar con ella?

-¿Estás haciéndome caso, tarado?- El golpe de Hao lo sobresaltó.- Te estoy diciendo que hoy invitamos a la Kyouyama a casa de Kanna.

-¿Eh?- Yoh había perdido todo el hilo de la conversación.- ¿Irá?

-Pues no lo sé, hermanito. Habrá que averiguarlo. Dile a mamá que llegaré tarde.

-Pero Hao, estás castigado...

-Sólo quedan unos días.- Replicó el mayor adelantándose.- Me harás el favor, ¿no?

Le sonrió inquisitivamente, y soltó una carcajada satisfecho al verlo decir que sí.

-¡Bien! ¡Bien! Mañana de camino a la escuela quizás te cuente cómo hace el amor Kyouyama.

Yoh puso cara de asco ante la expresión de su hermano y lo observó irse. Un buen rato después, cuando bajaba del camión, comenzó a vibrar su celular. La palabra "KINO" lo dejó frío.

-H-hola, abuelita.- contestó Yoh con un temblor en las manos.- ¿N-necesitas algo?

-"Abuelita" mis calzones. Pásame a Hao.

-E-eh, no está conmigo...- "¿Por qué diablos no le marca a él en lugar de a mí?"- S-se quedó en la escuela...

-¿Retención otra vez? Ese idiota.- Un golpe fuerte se escuchó al otro lado de la línea, haciéndolo brincar.- Ve por él. Dile a quien lo tenga que lo necesita su abuela. Si no te creen, por marihuano y flojo, me marcas.

-P-pero...- La llamada se cortó de tajo.

Sabía dónde vivía Kanna, pero tenía un poco de angustia por llegar ahí. Hao seguro estaría "divirtiéndose" y su presencia le causaría un gran enfado. Sin embargo, le tenía mucho más miedo a su abuela, y no podía simplemente ignorar su orden.

Después de hora y media, entre lo que hacía el trayecto y se despistaba adrede, se encontró frente a la puerta de la chica.

Tocó una, dos, tres veces. Adentro había mucho ruido y risas fuertes, y parecía que nadie había escuchado el timbre.

Cuando iba a tocar otra vez, Marion abrió con fuerza la puerta.

-Ehm... Hola... ¿Está Hao?

-HAAAAAAAAOOOO.- La voz de la chica sonó temblorosa, y su aliento apestaba a alcohol.

Sin decir otra cosa, dio media vuelta y entró en la casa, dejando la puerta abierta para el castaño.

-Mh, gracias Marion.

Cerró la puerta detrás de él y miró el cuarto en el que estaba: colillas de cigarro por todas partes, botellas vacías y una jeringa puesta de cualquier manera sobre la mesa.

Una de las chicas estaba desparramada en un sillón, otro chico dormía en ropa interior sobre una mesa. Hao no se veía por ninguna parte.

Yoh recorrió los otros cuartos del piso de abajo, encontrando a los "amigos" de su gemelo tirados de cualquier manera y a la otra Hanagumi bailando en las escaleras, totalmente inconsciente del ridículo que hacía.

La esquivó y subió, temiendo el estado en el que se encontraría a su hermano.

Giró la perilla de una puerta y lo vio tirado en el suelo, con la bragueta abierta y un poco de sangre en la nariz.

Se acercó para recogerlo y limpiarlo, esperando que no tuviera nada grave ni hubiera consumido drogas.

-Él me obligó.- Una voz femenina lo hizo brincar.- Quería acostarse conmigo, y yo no me iba a dejar.

Volteó y se encontró con la rubia fumando, recargada en la pared.

-¿Le pegaste?- La voz molesta de Yoh los sorprendió a ambos.

-Sí.-Se acercó a él, tambaleándose un poco.- O qué, ¿querías que me acostara con él?

-Estás igual de borracha que los otros.

El joven le dio la espalda asqueado, tratando de decidir qué haría con su hermano.

-O...- El aliento suave de la chica acarició su mejilla izquierda.- ¿O preferirías que me acostara contigo? No es difícil... –La delgada mano de la chica se metió a su playera y le acarició con suavidad la espalda.- ¿O te da miedo?

Yoh no entendía nada. ¿Quién era ella? En el colegio no había dejado que sostuviera su mano y ahora acariciaba sin pudor alguno su espalda, susurrándole propuestas al oído.

-Sólo estás borracha.- Yoh le apartó la mano con suavidad. –Si me permites, voy a llevarme a mi hermano.

Ante la mirada sorprendida de la rubia le marcó a un taxi y recostó a su hermano en la cama, tratando de ponerlo en orden. Esperó unos minutos en silencio, mientras se sentía observado por la altiva mirada de Kyouyama.

Trató de decir algo que liberara la tensión, pero no se le ocurría nada. Nunca había hablado con chicas así de... raras.

Cuando el coche llegó y salió cargando a su hermano, sintió su persistente mirada. Sentó al mayor en el asiento trasero, y volteó para enfrentar lo que fuera que quisiera decir su compañera de banca.

Se miraron a los ojos. A diferencia de lo que pensó, no lo veía con rencor por haberla rechazado; lo miraba con curiosidad, con confusión.

Le tembló el corazón y no pudo apartar la vista. No podía dejarla ahí. Se acercó despacio, temiendo que huyera como antes lo había hecho, y le tendió la mano.

-Te llevo a casa.

Más confusión en los ojos negros. ¿Qué era lo que no comprendía?

Tomó su mano y salió de la casa, con las piernas temblándole por nervios y alcohol.

Subieron al coche en silencio, llegaron a la casa de Yoh y le pagó al taxista.

-¿Me esperas? En un momento te llevo a casa en el coche de mi papá.

La chica, fría y seria nuevamente, movió la cabeza afirmando y se sentó en la escalinata de la entrada, viendo a Yoh pasar con Hao.

Él buscó a su madre y con gran alivio por encontrarla, le comentó lo ocurrido con su abuela y que Hao había recibido un golpe fuerte.

-¿A dónde vas ahora? –Le preguntó la dulce mujer al verlo tomar las llaves del coche.

-Llevaré a una amiga a su casa, mamá.

Y sonriendo tranquilamente, salió, le abrió la puerta del patio a la chica y la guió hasta el automóvil.

-¿Me dices el camino?

En el coche guardaron silencio. Toda la altanería y seguridad de ella había desaparecido. Y aunque hablaba únicamente para decirle qué calles tomar y por dónde debía irse, la tensión que se había sentido antes estaba desapareciendo.

-Kyouyama...

El castaño rompió el silencio al estacionarse frente a un gran edificio gris, en una parte de la ciudad no muy bonita. Ella lo miró sin emitir sonido alguno.

-Quería pedirte una disculpa por haberte tratado mal el otro día. –Su rostro se fue endureciendo conforme avanzaba el diálogo de Yoh.- Sólo quería decirte que me molesta que la gente sea grosera cuando yo no he hecho ningún mal... ¿Me entiendes?

Al ver su rostro comprendió que estaba surgiendo una transformación: la chica confundida, callada e impresionada, se estaba perdiendo tras los rasgos de altanería y sobriedad, su máscara.

-Debo irme.- Y sin más, salió del coche y entró al edificio.


	4. Chapter 4

Odio a la hermosa chica nueva.

...

SHAMAN KING NO ME PERTENECE, PERO LA HISTORIA SÍ. PROHIBIDO REPRODUCIR EN CUALQUIER OTRA PARTE SIN MI PERMISO.

...

¡Hola chicos! Perdón si a veces tardo un poco, pero estoy en final de semestre y las cosas comienzan a ponerse un poquito feas; pero como lo prometido es deuda, aquí está el cuarto capítulo, que espero disfruten. ¡Comenten si es de su agrado y gracias por los comentarios ya hechos!

Pd. Por favor, que esa zanahoria siga viva. Lamentablemente no puedo hacerlos más largos justo ahora, pues no me da la vida, pero trataré. ¡Gracias por leer!

...

Capítulo 4.

...

Al día siguiente Yoh reconoció con tristeza que todo el avance hecho el día anterior se había esfumado. Kyouyama estaba más cortante y grosera que nunca, insultó a lo largo de la mañana a más de diez chicas y miró despectivamente a otras treinta.

Fue cruel con Manta y abofeteó a Hao (otra vez), pero a él, a Yoh, ni lo miraba ni lo rozaba siquiera. Tenía la misma actitud esquiva, como si temiera el encuentro de sus miradas.

-Ya no sé qué hacer.- Le comentó al pequeño cuando vino una hora libre- No la entiendo, no sé por qué se comporta así.

-Mira, quizás sólo no está acostumbrada a relacionarse con la gente...- Manta lo miró morder su sándwich ofuscado.- O quizás le das miedo.

Yoh casi escupe el pan.

-¿Miedo? ¿CREES QUE DOY MIEDO?

-¿Con lo bobo que eres?- Horo se unió feliz a la conversación arrebatándole la comida.- No, nadie tendría miedo de un bobo como tú.

-Aunque no hay nadie que se compare en bobería contigo.- Ren se acercó a ellos.- Tú te llevas siempre las palmas, gordito.

-¡Ashí me amash!- Contestó con la boca llena.- Shi no emhtuviera a tu lado, te moriríash de trimshteza.

-El trabajo en equipo te debe ayudar a hablar con ella.- Comentó Manta volviendo a la conversación.- No puedes no acercarte a ella para el trabajo.

-¿Que te quieres acercar a quién?

-No, no es que quiera. Sólo debo hacer mi trabajo de literatura...

-¿Con quién le había tocado?

-Con Kyouyama.- Le contestó Ren a Horo.

-¡Te quieres acercar a esa bruja! ¿A esa bruja? ¿TE GUSTA?

El grito de Horo hizo voltear a todos los que estaban alrededor.

-¿Cómo? ¿Pero qué dices?

-¿Quién le gusta a mi hermanito?

-¡Ky...!- La voz de Horo desapareció tras las manos de Ren.

-Déjalo, este idiota anda inventando cosas.

-Ajá...- Hao entornó los ojos desconfiado, y miró a los cuatro chicos nada convencido.- Así que alguien te gusta...

-¡Si, le gusta la chica n...!- El chino le soltó un golpe fuerte que por supuesto no pasó desapercibido por Hao.

-¡Tamao!- Dijo el nombre de la primera chica que pasó por ahí.- Sí, Tamao. Pero no quería decírtelo porque... Ya sabes cómo es Yoh.

-¿Torpe?

-Eh...

-¿Tonto?

-Hao...

-¿Inútil?

-Oye, no es para tanto.

-¡En fin!- Hao miró a su gemelo, que estaba rojo, contrariado y sin habla.- Me alegro saber que te gusta Tamao.

Horo se mordía los labios por el dolor del golpe y había un silencio incómodo.

-¡Y qué alivio!- El mayor le golpeó en la espalda.- Por un momento pensé que hablaban de Kyouyama.

-No, no por supuesto que no.- Yoh trató de sonreír normal.- ¿Quién se fijaría en ella?

Hao sólo soltó una carcajada y se fue.

-¿¡Tamao!?- Yoh agitó por los hombros a Ren.- ¿No podías pensar el alguien menos... Tamaoso?

-Fue la primera que vi pasar...

-Sólo espero que Hao no lo cuente por todas partes...

-Ay...-Manta se echó por fin a reír.- Ahora ve a hacer lo de tu equipo, no falta mucho para la entrega.

-¿Y tú qué harás?

-Yo ya me resigné a hacerlo sólo.- Contestó con los ojos llorosos.- Tu hermano nunca me ayudará.

-¿¡Por qué me pegaste tan duro!?- Ren fingió no escucharlo.- ¡Ahora si no puedo tener hijos será tu culpa!

-¿¡Y con quién planeas tener hijos, idiota!? ¡Ninguna chica te voltea a ver!

-¡Claro que sí! La del salón C, y la del B, y la que se sienta a lado de Tamao, y la otra amiga de Pillika, ¡ELLA ME ALIMENTÓ UN DÍA!- Ren hizo un mohín disgustado.- ¿Celos? ¿Celos de que no te guste únicamente a ti?

El ainu comenzó a hacer un bailecito bobo alrededor de Ren y Manta e Yoh rieron con gracia.

-Eres un idiota.

Y dando media vuelta se alejó. Yoh se paró y le siguió, como si nada, y Manto hizo otro tanto. Sólo Horo se quedó pasmado.

-Debías contestarme con otra broma...

...

Al terminar la última clase, Kyouyama salió rápido del salón, e Yoh, tomando todo con rapidez, la alcanzó unas cuantas cuadras delante de la escuela.

-¡Kyouyama!- La chica no volteó ni se detuvo. -¿Quieres que te acompañe a casa?

Nada. Ni siquiera una señal de que lo hubiera escuchado.

-Oye, no es por molestarte, pero si me acerco a ti es porque debemos hacer el trabajo en equipo.

-Hazlo tú.- La chica se detuvo en seco y lo miró con frialdad.

-¿Perdón?

-Hazlo tú. Tú has el trabajo. Escríbelo, redáctalo tú. ¿Necesitas más sinónimos?

La joven se volteó y siguió caminando.

-No. No son así las cosas.- Yoh le seguía su paso rápido y hablaba con su espalda.- Es un trabajo en equipo, Kyouyama. ¿Sabes lo que significa en equipo?

Ella sólo hizo un movimiento con la mano, restándole importancia al asunto.

Yoh se adelantó y la tomó con suavidad de la mano, llamando su atención.

-No pondré tu nombre en ese trabajo si no me ayudas a hacerlo.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?- Ella lo miró sin tratar de soltarse; ya no había miedo en sus ojos.- ¿Dinero?

-No...

-Porque puedo darte dinero. El salario de un día de trabajo. O de lo que te tardes haciéndolo. ¿Qué dices? No es mucho, pero eso hay.

-No, no quiero dinero.

-Claro que quieres dinero. Todo el mundo hace lo que hace con el afán de tener dinero. Dinero y sexo. Sólo puedo ofrecer lo primero.

-No Kyouyama, no quiero aceptar eso.

-¿Entonces pides lo segundo?- La chica se acercó a él y tocó con suavidad su mejilla.- ¡Vaya! Yo yo que creí que eras un caballero.

Con la distancia que había cortado, Yoh pudo percibir un poco más de ella. Se inclinó ligeramente, viéndola a los ojos y le llegó el olor de su cabello.

-¿De qué shampoo usas?- Ella abrió los ojos confundida.- Ah, no, pero no, gracias, no quiero lo segundo ni lo primero. Quiero tu trabajo y esfuerzo para una calificación que será de los dos.

La mano de la chica recorrió el lóbulo de su oreja, causándole un escalofrío.

-Asakura...- Le habló muy cerca, con los labios a unos centímetros de los suyos, provocando un ligero temblor en su estómago.- Yo no hago trabajos en equipo.

Yoh le tomó la cara y la acercó a él un poco más.

-Kyouyama...- Sus labios se rozaron al hablar.- Yo no pongo nombres de gente que no trabaja.

Aunque quería ocultarlo, sentía una emoción extraña, una mezcla de nervios en la parte baja del abdomen que nunca había sentido. Detestaba sentirlo, lo confundía.

La chica miraba sus labios, inquieta. La sensualidad del momento la hubiera arrastrado a besarlo, pero ella no era de las que se dejaban arrastrar. Se observaron y midieron durante unos minutos, para ver si cedían y quién lo hacía primero.

-Justo así te quería encontrar, Anna.

La voz de un muchacho los sobresaltó, haciendo que se separaran inmediatamente.


	5. Chapter 5

Odio a la hermosa chica nueva.

…..

SHAMAN KING NO ME PERTENECE, PERO LA HISTORIA SÍ. PROHIBIDO REPRODUCIR EN CUALQUIER OTRA PARTE SIN MI PERMISO.

…..

Capítulo cinco.

-Justo así te quería encontrar, Anna.

-No es lo que parece.- La chica se cruzó de brazos molesta.

-¿Ah, no? Pues parecía que estabas a punto de besarte con un muchacho. No creo que a mi papá le guste lo que le contaré.

-Eres una mierda, Lyserg.

-Y qué pena para ti, ¿verdad?- Ella sólo gruñó.- Mamá quería que te trajera esto.- Le arrojó un paquete a los pies.- Ya nos hablaremos pronto, ya te enterarás de la respuesta de papá.

-Vete al diablo.

Lyserg soltó una carcajada y se marchó, mirando a Yoh con burla.

-¿Qué fue eso?- Yoh se agachó a recoger el paquete.

-Nada.

Anna comenzó a caminar, dejando atrás lo que Lyserg había traído y a Yoh confundido.

-¡Anna!-La chica entornó los ojos al oírlo decir su nombre.- ¡Tu paquete!

-¿Por qué dejé de ser Kyouyama para ti?

-Nunca me habías dicho tu nombre.- Yoh se llevó la mano a la cabeza sonriendo.- Ahora ya lo sé.

-Hmpf…

Yoh caminó hacia ella al ver que seguía su camino, portándose indiferente, como siempre.

-Yo soy Yoh.- El chico le tomó la mano derecha, saludando.- Y aquí está tu paquete.

Anna tomó el paquete, un poco extrañada por el comportamiento del chico.

-¿Quieres que te acompañe a tu casa? La mía no está muy lejos, podemos ir a tomar el coche y te llevo…

-No.

-Pero…

-No.

-No es una molestia, en serio.

-No.

-Te vas a cansar…

-¡Camino eso diariamente!

-¿No tomas algún tipo de transporte?

-No.

-¿No quieres que te lleve?

-¿No tienes oídos?

-Bueno, bueno.- Yoh alzó las manos para pedir la paz.- Puedo acompañarte caminando.

-No.

-¿Segura?- Los ojos chocolate del joven la miraron con tristeza.

-Sí.

-¿Segura, segura?- Se acercó a ella, divertido.- Después no te vayas a arrepentir…

-Estoy segura. Y volviendo a tu tema, no haré el trabajo. No anotes mi nombre, no me importa.

Yoh casi se deshace de la frustración. La miró irse en silencio, y luego de unos minutos en los que se sintió medio perdido, vio que en el suelo estaba una pulsera de cuentas azules.

-¡Ey, Anna!- La chica ya estaba lejos y no volteó.- ¡Tu pulsera se cayó!

Al no recibir respuesta la miró perderse por las calles un poco decaído. Esto iba a ser más difícil de lo que pensó.

…..

Mientras Yoh perseguía a la chica, Ren se esforzaba en vano por despertar a Horo-Horo.

La última clase de ese día era matemáticas, y al usui lo aburría más que todas las demás; no entendía nada y se frustraba, y al no poder comer, por no tener horas libres en un buen rato, el chico terminaba por dormirse profundamente, sufriendo, como buen tragón, un colapso de habre, una especie de letargo.

Ren solía quedarse con él, lograba después de un buen rato despertarlo y se iban juntos al transporte que les servía a ambos.

-Horokeu…- Se sentía molesto con él por haber estado más tiempo de lo normal sin reaccionar.- ¡Despierta ya!

Lo empujó y el chico se cayó de la banca, sin reaccionar.

-No puede ser…- Horo soltó un ronquido tirado en el suelo.- De verdad eres único.

Al ver que no despertaba, puso los pies al costado de su abdomen, y se inclinó para levantarle. Lo agarró como si lo abrazara y jaló hacia arriba, haciendo que el peliazul frunciera el ceño molesto.

-Néjame normir…- Farfulló desde las brumas espesas de sus sueños.- Cinco más… Minutos más…

Ren volvió a jalar, pero el chico, dispuesto a seguir durmiendo, se revolcó con los ojos cerrados, cayendo nuevamente al suelo y llevándose a Ren con él.

-Idiota…-Murmuró el chino al caer encima de su cuerpo.- ¡Ya, Horo, despierta!

El aludido abrió lentamente los ojos, y lo primero que vio lo hizo sonrojar. Ren estaba a escasos centímetros de él, y sus ojos dorados lo miraban entre avergonzado y enfadado.

-R-Ren… ¿Q-qué haces aquí?

El chico se paró lo más rápido que pudo tratando de esconder su incomodidad.

-No despertabas, te empujé, caíste, seguías dormido. Traté de levantarte, te moviste y me hiciste caer. Fin de la historia.

Horo se paró del suelo un poco confundido, y miró al chino guardar sus cosas.

-Hey…- Se sentía triste porque no lo miraba a los ojos.- Ya, hombre, no te enojes. Si me alimentas todo será normal otra vez.

Ren alzó la vista y miró durante unos segundos sin hablar. Lo pensó un momento y después sonrió tranquilo.

-Bien, gordito. Vayamos a comer algo.

-¡Hey, no estoy tan gordito!-Le gritó mientras le seguía afuera del salón.- Sólo tengo mucho amor para dar, ¿no lo ves?

-Lo malo es que no tienes a quien dárselo, ni quien lo quiera.

Horo iba a replicar ofendido, pero vio que Ren lo miraba con amabilidad y sonreía dulcemente. Terminó sonriendo también y siguieron caminando, yendo a algún lugar sabroso para comer.

…

Al llegar a casa encontró a sus padres en la sala y a sus abuelos tomando el té. Saludó como de costumbre, y al no tener hambre, subió a su habitación.

Al acostarse sobre la cama se perdió en sus pensamientos, y casi sin darse cuenta sacó la pulsera y comenzó a jugar con ella.

La miró detenidamente. Eran cuentas azules, redondas y brillantes, y tenía una cosa colgando que a Yoh le resultó muy chistosa. "Es como una escobita roja". Sonrió.

Dejó colgar la pulsera sobre su cara, y la tela le rozó la nariz haciéndole cosquillas.

De pronto, un olor dulce inundó sus fosas nasales, y notó que la pulsera estaba impregnada del aroma de la chica.

Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo, y cerró los ojos para tratar de entender qué pasaba. Sentía una presión en el pecho, y suspiró para sacar ese sentimiento extraño. No entendía en absoluto qué era eso que estaba sintiendo.

….

Los días siguientes transcurrieron sin novedades. La chica no hablaba, pero tampoco lo evadía, y ya no lo trataba mal. Así, en calma, la observó un poco más, notando cosas que hasta ahora no había visto.

Era una chica realmente bonita; no había necesidad de maquillaje para verse bien, y su cabello, rubio y largo, se adivinaba sedoso por la forma en que caía. Su nariz era fina, sus labios definidos y gruesos. Llevaba siempre una sudadera gris sobre el vestido negro, y este le llegaba por arriba de las rodillas, desde donde se podían ver unas largas piernas blancas. Muy hermosas para ser verdad.

Estaba recostado sobre el escritorio con la cabeza hacia ella, y al estar con las piernas cruzadas, una sobre otra, tenía la oportunidad de observarla con mayor libertad. Vio sus pies, calzados con unas alpargatas de madera, subió por sus pantorrillas, que se tensaban y destensaban cada vez que ella las movía. Miró el doblez que se formaba detrás de la rodilla y siguió subiendo.

Parecía ser suave, y le dieron ganas de acariciar su blanca piel.

Entrecerró los ojos adormilado, y viéndola, tan linda, tan seria y tan cerca, comenzó a hundirse en un sopor tranquilo. Abría los ojos de vez en cuando, y desde su conciencia adormilada la percibía radiante, como nunca había visto a nadie más.

Estiró la mano y puso un dedo sobre su rodilla.

Al no sentir respuesta de la chica, pensó que estaba soñando, y siguió recorriendo despacio su pierna.

-¿Qué mierda estás haciendo?- El susurro feroz de la chica lo hizo abrir los ojos de golpe, y al notar que no era ningún sueño y que su mano estaba cínicamente sobre Anna y al borde de su vestido negro, trató de pedir perdón.

-¡Estaba soñando!- Le dijo viéndola a los ojos, mientras ponía su otra mano sobre el espacio que quedaba entre su mano izquierda y la rodilla de la chica.- Anna, te juro, no te faltaría jampas al respeto adrede.- Apretó su piel nervioso, como para afirmar su punto.

-Yoh…- Anna apretó los labios, roja y mirando al frente.- El maestro nos está viendo.

-Jóvenes, ¿de qué se trata esto?- El alma de Yoh se le cayó a los pies.- ¿Está usted tocándole las piernas a su compañera, Asakura?

-¡N-No!-Yoh alzó las manos, viendo de reojo a su gemelo, que lo miraba con odio.- ¡No, no, no!

-Ajá, sí, claro.- El profesor miró a Anna con reproche.- Kyouyama, ¿por qué se deja tocar?

-¡No, yo no! – Se puso pálida por la vergüenza.- Yo no he hecho nada, ¡fue él!

-¡Fueron ambos! Muchachos depravados…- El hombre se frotó los ojos.- Vayan a la dirección, que no se repita esto por favor.

Ambos tomaron sus cosas, y con las miradas de todos sobre ellos, salieron de ahí.

-Anna…- La chica caminaba a su lado en silencio, pero estaba visiblemente enojada.- Perdón. No fue mi intención.

-Eres igual al resto.- La voz de la rubia se quebró de rabia.- Sólo están cerca por mi cuerpo.

-¡No!- Yoh levantó la voz, nuevamente nervioso.- Anna, no todos somos así, y no sé por qué piensas de esa manera. ¿Alguien te ha tratado mal en esta escuela?

La chica rodó los ojos y se detuvo frente a la puerta de la dirección.

-No quiero volver…- susurró con los ojos bajos, más para ella que para Yoh.

-¿A dónde, Anna?

La chica empujó la puerta sin responder, causando que los que estaban dentro del cuarto voltearan a verlos.

-¡Anna! ¡Justo hablábamos de ti!- El director se levantó y un muchacho de pelo verde les sonrió desde su asiento.

...

Bueno, aquí está el capítulo, un poquito más largo, para que vean que no los ignoro. ;)

Comenten, por fis. :3

Sayen!


	6. Chapter 6

Odio a la hermosa chica nueva.

…..

SHAMAN KING NO ME PERTENECE, PERO LA HISTORIA SÍ. PROHIBIDO REPRODUCIR EN CUALQUIER OTRA PARTE SIN MI PERMISO.

…..

Capítulo seis.

…

-Lyserg, ¿qué haces aquí?

Yoh miró extrañado la situación. El mismo chico que los había encontrado labio a labio, estaba ahí otra vez. No se llevaban bien, eso era seguro, pero no podía ser tan malo, ¿o sí? Miró a Anna buscando respuestas, pero la joven permanecía de pie con los puños cerrados.

-¿Y de qué se trata todo esto?- Su voz salió fría, ocultando el enfado que Yoh intuyó que sentía por cómo estrujaba su vestido.

-Tu hermano me comenta que estás emocionadísima con las clases extracurriculares, así que veíamos la posibilidad de inscribirte a todas, de acuerdo a tus deseos…

"¿Hermano?"-Yoh parecía invisible para ellos.-"No sabía que Anna tenía un hermano… No sé nada de ella en realidad."

Metió la mano en la bolsa del pantalón y apretó las cuentas azules firmemente, como para aferrarse a lo poco que sabía, como si en el fondo temiera perderla.

-¡Ay!- La chica puso una sonrisa falsa.- Qué lindo es, ¿no? Bueno, en realidad justo ahora tengo cuatro trabajos de literatura.- Yoh la miró sorprendido.- No quisiera que otras clases me distrajeran de mis labores escolares. Usted entiende, ¿no, profesor?

-¡Sí, sí! ¡Por supuesto!- El hombre regordete sonrió.- Me alegra ver el compromiso que se nota en usted. De hecho, muchos de sus maestros me han comentado que en las pruebas saca muy buenas calificaciones.- Yoh la miró impresionado.- Y eso habla muy bien de usted, incluso si no toma clases extras…

-Pero puedes sacar tiempo, ¿no, Anna?- Lyserg intervino.- Podrías dejar de trabajar en la cafetería, no necesitas el dinero.

-Perdón, pero eso no es una opción.

-A mis padres les encantaría que entraras a las clases, hermanita. Ellos te darían todo el dinero necesario.

-Dejar el trabajo no es una opción, "hermanito". Estoy bien con el trabajo y la escuela así como está.

-¿Y cómo es que tienes tiempo para novios?- Yoh y el director intercambiaron una mirada por lo tenso del ambiente.- By the way, a papá le encantaría que fuera él a comer a casa. El sábado 26, a las dos. Papá ya puso la fecha en su agenda, así que sé puntual y no nos hagas perder el tiempo esperándote.

-No tengo novios, no le veo el sentido a la visita.

-B-bueno, chicos…- El director comenzó a sudar, y mirándolos se aflojó un poco el nudo de la corbata.- Con que Anna tome una clase extra estará perfecto, y, Anna, tienes tiempo para pensarlo. Gracias por tu visita, Lyserg. Me alegra saber que las familias de los estudiantes están siempre al pendiente de ellos. – Miró a Yoh más tranquilo, al ver despachado el asunto incómodo.- ¡Muchacho! ¿Te dormiste en clase otra vez? ¿O a qué vienes?

Lyserg ya había salido de la oficina y Anna lo miraba expectante desde la puerta.

-Ehm…- Yoh se rascó la cabeza, un poco avergonzado.- Venía porque le falté el respeto por accidente a Anna, el maestro de historia nos mandó por eso.

-Vaya…- Se recargó en su inflado sillón.- Pero tú eres un buen muchacho, despistado, pero bueno a fin de cuentas. Uff… Discúlpate con Anna y no lo vuelvas a hacer, ¿entendido?

-Sí, director.- Aliviado sonrió y miró a su compañera.- Perdón, Anna, no era mi intención hacerlo. Prometo ser más cuidadoso de ahora en adelante.

Salieron de la oficina seguidos de un "bien, bien" del director, y vieron que Lyserg la esperaba en el pasillo.

-¿Necesitas algo?- Murmuró Yoh en su oído, antes de avanzar.- ¿Quieres que te espere?

La chica negó con la cabeza y él se adelantó un poco, pero sin perderlos de vista. Al pasar junto al peliverde, sintió su pesada mirada, y él fingió no notar la burla que cargaba en su gesto. "Que muchacho tan más raro", pensó.

-Él debe ir a comer el sábado.- Lyserg sonrió.- No sé cómo le harás, pero ya le dije a papá quién es, cómo se llama, dónde vive y cosas por el estilo.- Anna apretó los labios con enfado.- ¡Hasta el sábado! ¡veintiséis, veintiséis, no lo olvides!

Soltó una carcajada estúpida y se fue.

-Yoh.- Anna lo alcanzó antes que volviera al salón para la siguiente clase.- Necesito…

El chico había escuchado a Lyserg, y tenía cierta idea de lo que le iba a pedir. La miró con cuidado y descubrió que su respiración se había hecho pesada. No parecía el tipo de chica que estuviera acostumbrada a agradecer, ni mucho menos de necesitar realmente ayuda de alguien más.

-¿A qué hora quieres que esté ese día?- Preguntó al ver que pasaban los minutos y ella no decía nada.

-A las once en mi casa. El veintiséis. No lleves coche.

-Eh, alto.- Ella ya estaba yéndose y volteó.- No te voy a hacer el favor así como así. Hoy empezamos el trabajo de literatura. ¿Nos vamos juntos a mi casa?

-No.- La chica rodó los ojos.

-¿Lo dices por mi hermano?

-No.- Miró hacia otras partes, deseando encontrar algo para evadir la conversación.- No Yoh, no es por tu hermano.

-¿Entonces? ¿Quieres que vayamos a tu casa?- La chica no contestó y miró hacia otra parte.- Ya sé de qué podemos hablar, tengo el material y puedo llevarlo.

-Tengo un asunto pendiente en la tarde.

-¿A qué hora termina?

-Tarde.- Miró a algunos salir de los salones por el cambio de hora, y se sintió algo nerviosa.

-¿A qué hora termina?

-A las ocho. Pero podríamos empezarlo otro día.

-Te puedo ir a recoger.

-No.- Anna se cruzó de brazos.- Ya será muy tarde y apenas es jueves.

-¿Qué tiene?

-¿Quién hace trabajos en equipo tan tarde en jueves?

-Nosotros. Lo empezamos y te dejo en paz por hoy. Y por mañana, que ya es mucho.- Sonrió.

-No sé cuánto vaya a tardar…

-No importa, paso por ti.

-No.

-¿Entonces?

-Entonces nada.

-Pensé que querías que fuera a tu comida del sábado…

-No quiero.- Anna le mandó una mirada seria.- Pero… Lo necesito.

-No me pesa ir, Annita.- La chica frunció el ceño.- Pero si no hay colaboración de tu parte en el trabajo, yo no voy a ayudarte con tus asuntos.

-Hmpf.

Ella dio media vuelta y entró al salón.

La vio poner atención y tomar apuntes el resto del día, y al salir, se paró dispuesto a seguirla para continuar insistiéndole, pero cuando ambos estaban parados, guardando las cosas en la mochila, la chica le pasó un pequeño papel.

-Espérame en la tienda que hay en frente. Se supone que salgo a las ocho de ahí.

Y sin decir más, se marchó.

-¡Manta!- Yoh se acercó corriendo a su amigo.- ¡Lo logré!

El pequeño lo miró sin comprender e Yoh agitó con emoción el papelito que tenía una calle y un número anotados.

-La iré a recoger hoy…

-¿A quién recogerás hoy?- Hao se acercó, con el gesto un poco tenso.

-Ah… - El menor jugó con el cabello de su coleta.- Ehm…

-¡YOOOOOOH!- Se escuchó el grito de Horo desde el lado contrario del pasillo.- ¡YOOOOOOOOOOH!

Venía corriendo, jalando del brazo a Ren y con la mirada apanicada.

-Yoh.- Hao buscó su atención nuevamente.- Sé que has estado hablando con ella desde… Desde lo de la fiesta de las chicas. Sé que tocaste sus piernas en clase, y… ¡acabas de decirme que irás a recogerla!

-¿Pero cómo…?

-Tengo oídos en todas partes, hermano. –Manta miraba todo callado.- Kanna los vio en la oficina del director.

-Bueno, y ¿qué tiene?

-Ella realmente me gusta.- Los gritos de Horo estaban ya más cerca.- Y nosotros dos teníamos un trato. ¿Lo recuerdas?

Yoh frunció el ceño.

-Ten cuidado con no cumplirlo.- Su voz se había vuelto fría, le clavó una mirada amenazante y se alejó.

-¡Yoh, hazme caso!- Horo llegó jadeando, aferrado al brazo del chino.- ¡Me acabo de enterar de algo terrible!

-Horo…- Ren lo miraba con disgusto, pues el chico hablaba y movía los brazos, moviendo también el suyo.

-¡PILLIKA ME CONTÓ ALGO!- Horo se acercó a Yoh y le habló bajito.- Tamao ya se enteró de que te gusta y piensa que la vas a invitar a salir.

Yoh miró a donde estaba Hao y él le sonrió a lo lejos.

-Pero a mí no me gusta…

-Pero… ¡pobrecita!- Horo se cubrió la cara con la mano de Ren.- La vi hace un rato, está hiperventilando y muy emocionada… Mira.- Extendió el dedo índice de Ren y señaló al grupito de amigos de Pillika. Yoh miró hacia allá y Tamao casi se desmaya.

-Vámonos ya.- Murmuró, haciendo que empezaran a caminar.

Pasaron a lado de ellas, e Yoh, aunque no quería ser grosero, miró al frente ignorando a la joven por completo.

-Horo… - Ren estaba respirando fuertemente.

-¿Qué, chinito?- Horo le sonrió con ternura.

-¡Suelta de una maldita vez mi mano!

...

N/A: No iba a publicar este fin de semana, la verdad. Estaba un poco triste porque muy pocos (sólo dos) comentaron el capítulo pasado... (Gracias Angelika y Kronos.) Espero más comentarios para este capítulo. :D

Eeen fin. Bonito fin de semana, y si son de México, bonito puente.

Sayen!


End file.
